


Lockdown Blues

by bumblebi221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock Holmes, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Everyone is bored, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pandemics, Staying Home, bored rosie watson, but let's be honest, except sherlock is worried about john, lockdown - Freeform, not mycroft though, when isn't he?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi221/pseuds/bumblebi221
Summary: These are just short little (related) ficlets on how Sherlock tackles the problem of boredom during a pandemic lockdown. Just a way of coping with this year from someone who barely leaves the house anymore except for walks and the occasional socially-distanced outing.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as my other fics (you know what? they're all in the same universe unless i say otherwise).

Sherlock sat lounging on the sofa, thinking about whether or not John would bring home milk on the way home from picking up Rosie from school. He was just about to send a text when something on the television caught his attention. Lockdown. Apparently there was a new disease, COVID-19, that was highly dangerous. Right. He remembered John saying something about it, about how it was bad news, but he didn’t really think it would get this big. Just then, John and Rosie came in the door, Rosie lugging a large backpack. John had a gallon of milk in his hand, which made Sherlock smile. Rosie ran over to give him a hug.

“How was school, my dear Watson?” he asked her. She smiled.

“It was great! School’s canceled now.” She turned and ran upstairs to her room to put her bag away. Sherlock turned to John, confused.

“Because of COVID,” he explained. “Her teacher said there’ll be online classes, but they’re not really prepared for it, so for now, she’s on break.”

“Yes, on the news, they were discussing lockdown,” said Sherlock. John turned to the screen, following Sherlock’s gaze.

“Lockdown,” echoed John. “How are you going to handle that? Not being able to go on cases and such?”

“Oh, I’ll be fine. I’ve got you and Rosie to keep me company,” Sherlock said, waving his hand. John chuckled.

“You say that now,” he warned. “But Sherlock, I’m a doctor.” He looked at Sherlock a bit sadly. Sherlock blinked.

“Okay, and?” John sighed.

“Sherlock, they need doctors to fight the disease.” Sherlock stopped blinking.

“The highly dangerous disease? The deadly one that spreads alarmingly fast? No, you can’t do that. Home is safe, so that’s where you should be,” Sherlock’s voice had a slight edge to it, undetectable to all but John, his boyfriend, the man who knew him best in all the world.

“Sherlock, I have to. And I’ll be saving people.” He rubbed Sherlock’s back in an attempt to calm down the now-unemployed detective. Sherlock laid down with his head in John’s lap and sulked. This would not be as easy as he thought.


	2. Arts and Crafts

Sherlock paced around the sitting room anxiously, wondering when John would get back from his shift. Rosie was sitting on the floor, drawing, but Sherlock couldn’t sit still. He went to make a cup of tea, but couldn’t bear to wait for the water to boil, and so he kept starting tasks in this manner and then going off to do something else while waiting for them to finish.

“Papa, what are you doing?” Sherlock stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

“I’m bored and I miss your dad, so I’m trying to keep busy.” He flopped down into his black chair and rubbed his temples.

“He goes to work every day.” Rosie looked at him, confused. She didn’t fully understand the virus yet, so she didn’t know why Sherlock was so worried about him.

“He does, but things are… different now.”

“Different how?” Sherlock thought about how best to explain the pandemic to the five-year old.

“Lots of people are getting very sick, and the doctors, including dad, don’t know much about it, because it’s a new sickness. And it’s a powerful sickness that spreads quickly.”

“So you think dad’s gonna get sick?”

“I think it’s a possibility.” Rosie sat, thinking.

“Is dad worried he’s gonna get sick?”

“Probably not. I’d guess he’s more worried about us getting sick.”

“We should make him something to take to work so he doesn’t worry.” Sherlock smiled at Rosie as she flipped to a new piece of paper and began drawing. He joined her on the floor.

“What are you making?” he asked.

“I’m drawing him at work helping a sick person,” she answered, giving the person a mask.

“I think I’ll make him something, too,” said Sherlock, grabbing some paper for himself. “What should I draw?”

“I dunno.” Sherlock pondered this for a few moments. He wanted it to be perfect, because John is perfect. Well. Not perfect. But he’s pretty damn good. Finally, he decided what to draw. It would be him swooning in front of John while he fought the deadly virus. Like in those dull action movies John insisted on watching. He’d definitely enjoy the drawing, then, he figured.

Except, Sherlock’s not a very talented artist. He got his point across, but he was not pleased with the skill level. He did not like being bad at things. His drawing looked little better than Rosie’s did. Still, he didn’t think it’d get better than it already was, so he signed it and declared himself finished with the whole ordeal. Rosie signed hers, too, and then they waited for John to come home.

Eventually, he did, and both of them immediately rushed to give him a hug. John backed away, however.

“Guys, I need to shower and disinfect and stuff,” he said, putting a hand up. The other two nodded understandingly. The minute he came out of the bathroom, however, they rushed over to hug him.

“Daddy, we made you presents to take to work with you,” said Rosie excitedly. “So you don’t worry about the virus.” John smiled.

“Really? Thank you! Can I see?” he asked. Rosie ran over to grab her drawing.

“This is mine,” she said. “It’s you helping a sick person.” John gave her another hug.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” he said gratefully.

“I made one too,” said Sherlock, a tad embarrassed at showing John what he thought was a monstrosity of a drawing. He handed the paper over. John’s brows furrowed, then raised, and he broke into a wide grin.

“Sherlock,” he said. “I love it.” He gave Sherlock a hug. When they pulled away, however, John grabbed him and dipped him for a kiss.

“Gross, daddy,” said Rosie. John and Sherlock both laughed. Sherlock decided maybe he could bear quarantine, if this was what it felt like when John came home.


End file.
